


Der alte Mann

by lenija



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Crossover-Meme, Deutsch, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood braucht eine Information; Tosh sucht danach in Nurmengard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der alte Mann

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für Tanrien im Rahmen des Crossover-Memes. Die Idee, diese beiden Charaktere einander begegnen zu lassen, stammt von ihr.

Die Gefängniszelle sieht nicht aus wie eine solche, eher wie ein Wohnzimmer, für dessen Einrichtung der Bewohner lange Jahre Zeit gehabt hat.  
Der alte Mann ist aufgestanden und zwischen den Bücherregalen hindurch auf Tosh zugekommen. Lächelnd macht er eine weite Geste, die alle Sitzmöglichkeiten umfaßt: das schmale Bett, den Schreibtischstuhl, den Ohrensessel unter dem hohen vergitterten Fenster.  
"Nehmen Sie doch Platz, Ms Sato."  
"Nein danke, ich stehe lieber." sagt Tosh schnell. "Lassen Sie uns am besten gleich zum Thema kommen."  
"Haben Sie es so eilig, junge Dame?" Er mustert sie, ohne Zurückhaltung, um seine Lippen spielt ein ironischer Zug. Trotzdem empfindet sie seinen Blick nicht als aufdringlich, und das irritiert sie. Sie sollte empfindlicher sein. "Sie können sich vorstellen, daß ich eher selten Besuch bekomme", fährt er fort. "Etwas Gesellschaft würde mich nicht stören. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich. Trinken Sie einen Tee mit mir, sie werden ohnehin mitschreiben müssen."  
Tosh erlaubt sich ein winziges, schnell wieder verstecktes Triumphlächeln, als sie ihr PDA aus der Tasche zieht und die Aufnahmefunktion einschaltet.  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Es ist also wahr, daß Ihre Leute keinerlei Technik verwenden?"  
"Wieso sollten wir, wenn wir über weitaus mächtigere Instrumente verfügen?"  
"Und doch sitzen Sie hier eingesperrt. Ihre mächtigen Instrumente scheinen Sie nicht davor bewahrt zu haben."  
"Nun, Sie werden hier nirgendwo einen Zauberstab finden. Und es war einer von denen, die Sie 'meine Leute' nennen, der mich hier gefangengesetzt hat, keiner der Ihren."  
Er spricht, als beschwere ihn das alles nicht, und im Versuch, etwas Verborgenes aus seiner Rede herauszuhören, sieht Tosh ihm ins Gesicht. Er bemerkt es, fängt ihren Blick ein und hält ihn, mit Augen, in denen der Schalk tanzt. Augen eines weit jüngeren Mannes.  
Hat ihm die Gefangenschaft denn gar nichts ausgemacht? Sie sieht zur Seite, dann zu Boden, bevor ihr einfällt, daß sie sich bemühen wollte, ihre Körpersprache besser im Griff zu halten.  
"Also", beginnt sie von Neuem. "Ich wüßte gerne von Ihnen, was Sie mir über dieses Symbol sagen können." Auf ihrem PDA-Bildschirm leuchtet es weiß auf schwarz, ein gleichseitiges Dreieck, darin ein Kreis, beide von einer senkrechten Linie in der Mitte durchteilt. Sie zeigt es ihm.  
Er lächelt wieder, ein wenig anders als zuvor, glaubt sie - wehmütig, doch noch immer nicht ohne Ironie.  
"Was wollen Sie darüber wissen?"  
"Sie haben das Symbol früher verwendet. Was bedeutet es?"  
"Drei magische Objekte sind darin dargestellt."  
"Magische Objekte?" Tosh zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Halten Sie mich für so naiv, daß ich den Aberglauben Ihrer Sekte teile?"  
"Ich halte Sie für gar nichts. Beweisen Sie mir, daß Sie mehr als ein naives Mädchen sind, indem Sie ihre technizistischen und ausgesprochen kurzsichtigen Vorurteile beiseite lassen." Kurz blitzt ein erneutes Lächeln auf, kühl diesmal. Tosh fühlt, wie ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter läuft. "Ansonsten", fährt Grindelwald fort, "werden wir keine Gesprächsebene finden, von der Sie profitieren können."  
"Gut, magische Objekte also. Welche? Was bewirken sie?"  
"Ein Zauberstab, ein Stein, ein Umhang."  
"Ein Stein?"  
"Ah, darum geht es also. Haben Sie ihn gefunden?"  
"Ich..."  
Er steht auf einmal sehr nah vor ihr, sie spürt hinter sich im Rücken eins der Regale, sein Atem streift leicht ihr Gesicht, und ihr schießt kurz durch den Kopf, wie gut er trotz seines Alters aussieht, bevor sie endlich richtig reagiert und ihn von sich stößt. Er lacht.  
"Was soll das?" fragt sie, oh, sie klingt atemlos. Jack hat die Falsche geschickt, denkt sie, ich bin viel zu empfänglich für Charme, und er-  
"Nur ein Versuch." Er hebt die Hände, offen in ihre Richtung gewandt, als Beweis für seinen Rückzug, doch in seinen blauen Augen sieht sie ein Blitzen, humorvoll, raubtierhaft. Und ein neues Lächeln, das eigentlich eher an ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erinnert.  
"Glauben Sie, daß ich auf sie hereinfalle?" fragt sie wütend. "Ich habe Ihre Akte gelesen. Sie waren ein Despot, ein Massenmörder..."  
"Ein Eroberer", ergänzt er. "Ein Visionär."  
Tosh rümpft die Nase. "Das sagen alle Psychopathen Ihres Schlags."  
Lächeln. "Wie viele kennen Sie?"  
"Genug jetzt. Werden Sie mir weitere Informationen über diese drei Gegenstände und das Symbol geben? Sie könnten damit etwas Hilfreiches tun, als Ausgleich für ein paar der Verbrechen, die Sie begangen haben."  
Das Lächeln verschwindet. "Ah, Inferi, richtig?"  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Zombies, wie Sie sagen würden."  
Tosh nickt.  
"Es ist der Stein. Ich habe ihn selbst nie besessen, auch wenn ich es mir gewünscht habe, daher kann ich ihn nicht beschreiben. Er ermöglicht es, mit den Toten zu sprechen. Und sie zurückzuholen."  
"Ich verstehe."  
"Wenn Sie wissen wollen wo er ist - ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung."  
Enttäuschung überflutet Tosh. Sie glaubt nicht, daß er lügt. Einen weiteren Hinweis darauf, wo sich die Person befinden könnte, die Zombies in Waliser Dörfern wüten läßt, gibt es bisher nicht, und nun ist Grindelwald eine Sackgasse.  
"Ich wüßte aber, wen Sie fragen könnten."  
Sofort horcht Tosh auf. "Ach ja?"  
Er geht zum Schreibtisch, taucht eine altmodische Feder in ein Tintenfaß, schreibt etwas auf ein Blatt Papier, nein, es sieht eher wie Pergament aus. Dann reicht er ihr das Blatt. Darauf steht in altmodisch geschwungener Schrift: Albus Dumbledore, Hogsmeade, Schottland.  
"Er wohnt in der Nähe des Dorfes. Da Sie mich hier gefunden haben, ist Ihnen zuzutrauen, daß Sie auch ihn aufspüren können."  
"Camäleon-Effekte und ähnliche Camouflage-Verfahren sind für uns kein großes Problem", erklärt sie nicht ohne Stolz.  
"Ist das so." Nun lächelt er wieder, nur ein wenig herablassend. Sie muß sich mit großer Mühe daran erinnern, wer er ist, ein alter Fanatiker, ein skrupelloser faschistischer Tyrann, um sich seinem Charme entziehen zu können und das Lächeln nicht zu erwidern.  
"Ja. Unsere Technik ist auch nicht übel, selbst wenn sie nicht 'magisch' ist."  
"Seien Sie sich da nicht so sicher."  
"Dieser Mr Dumbledore, wer ist er?"  
"Ein mächtiger Mann. Ein netterer als ich, keine Sorge. Grüßen Sie ihn von mir. Fragen Sie ihn, was in Ihrer Akte über mich noch fehlt."  
"Und-"  
"Wenn irgendjemand weiß, wie der Stein gefunden werden kann, dann er."  
"Lesen Sie meine Gedanken?"  
"Nicht hier."  
Plötzlich fühlt Tosh sich eingeengt in der Zelle, sie findet, daß er zu nah bei ihr steht, obwohl er sich nicht wieder in ihre Richtung bewegt hat. Diesem Mann ist man noch in hundert Meilen Entfernung zu nah.  
"Schön, dann gehe ich jetzt."  
"Kommen Sie wieder vorbei, Toshiko."  
"Woher wissen Sie...?"  
"Sie haben mir einen Brief geschrieben, bevor Sie hergekommen sind."  
"Oh. Nun, auf Wiedersehen, Mr Grindelwald."  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Ms Sato. Gute Reise."  
Sie nickt, das kleine Lächeln ist ihr ins Gesicht gerutscht, ehe sie sich besinnen und die Lippen zusammenpressen kann, doch der alte Mann mustert sie nur mehr ernst, das Feuerwerk in seinem Blick ist verglommen.  
Auf ihr Klopfen wird von draußen sie Tür geöffnet. Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken verläßt sie die Zelle. Das PDA-Mikrophon blinkt noch. Tosh drückt auf Stop.


End file.
